Madworld
by LoganGrey
Summary: Christian Grey finds out he has a daughter from a prior sub. Will she be able to fit in with the family especially Ana and Phoebe . How will Christian feel about her past when he finds out her demons rivals his past.
1. chapter 1

I don't own the Fiftey Shades Triolgy. This is my first attempt writing fan fiction.

 **Hope POV**

It's hard to go thru life wondering... How things could have been different. I guess all I can do is hope ... for him to come rescue me one day or hope that I can go out of this life quick. I just don't want to feel numb anymore . I'm lying on my mattress not wanting to move because it hurts , everything hurts. Mom ! I call out where is she ? Did she leave when I when my mind was somewhere else ? I didn't fall asleep,I can't sleep . I hear the water running in the bathroom, I struggle to get off the mattress that's on the floor pushed up against the window. I make my way over to the bathroom and my feet their wet , what's happening? I push open the bathroom door and I see her she's in the tub the water is a light red color and I see. Her wrist cut and blood everywhere, her eyes look like they are looking right thru me. Mom! I scream . No!!!!!!! Don't leave me !

 **Christian** **POV**

It's just been one of those mornings.. I got up tired from being on international calls most of the night hoping to wrap up a deal I have been working on for a few months now. I had to reschedule my workout. I sit down for breakfast with Ana and the kids and I'm bombarded with reminders.

 **Phoebe POV**

Dad don't forget we have career day today, your time slot is at 11am.

 **Ana** **POV**

Christian remember tonight we are going to dinner at your parents since they be out of town Sunday. I meet you there after Teddy baseball practice.

 **Christian** **POV**

Yes Phoebe I see you at 11 and thanks for reminding me Anastasia I go straight from work to my parents. I need to head into the office to finish some paperwork before career day. As I'm walking into my building and head towards the elevator a heavy set women is running after me " Mr. Grey! Mr. Grey! " Great last thing I need , I'm in a hurry . Taylor stops the women as the elevator door opens . Mr. Grey! I need a moment , I'm from DCF and I need .. I look at her and put my hand up to stop her. I'm to busy today schedule an appointment and I be happy to make any contributions I see fit. "But um no you um see" she studders.." as the elevator door closes she says "You have a daughter in New York!" What? The elevator going up to my floor.. Taylor ! Go back down there and bring her up to my office ! What does she mean I have a daughter in NY!

 **Hope**

I'm just sitting in a chair in the emergency room rocking back and fourth. I don't know who called Fire Rescue , I don't remember the drive over to the hospital. It feels like my world is spinning. The Fire Rescue guys are down the hall talking to the nurse and doctor , they keep looking in my direction. I already know she gone , I can feel it. A doctor who looks like he going on his 12 hour walks up to me and say "Family of Lelia Williams" I reply yes I'm her daughter . "I'm sorry we couldn't save her." I've cried so much these last few days, I must have run out of tears I just sit there rocking . A policeman and a social worker walks up to me . They told me my mother left a note saying she was sorry she couldn't protect me and for them to call Christian Grey who was my father. At this time I be in the state custody , the social worker advise until this are settled. I nod and follow her to her car and to the group home .

 **Christian** **POV**

I'm pacing up and down my office . When Taylor comes in with the women . I see Taylor walk in with the women and I yell "What the fuck where you saying a daughter! Is this some scam !"

 **Ms** **Smith DCF**

Obviously intimidated she attempted to saying everything in one breath .. Mr. Grey we were contacted by are counterparts in New York who informed us a Miss Lelia Williams pass away and left a note saying you were the father of her 15 year old daughter. There's no other family members that can take on this child .

 **Christian** **POV**

There must be a mistake .. I couldn't possibly be .. what does the birth certificate states.? How did she die?

 **Ms. Smith**

She has unknown listed as the name for the father and apparently she had told the girl that you are her father. She committed suicide and the girl found her. We would need to

Complete a DNA test and due to backlog it may take a few weeks.

 ** _Christian POV_**

Taylor get Dr. Greene on the line . I'm not going wait a few week to see if .. I'm sure we can find her a suitable home for her.

 **Ms. Smith**

First thing first Mr. Grey we will accept your DNA test done at your cost . The fact of the matter this child 15 years old and well... we discuss her in detail once the results come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christian POV**

I'm at Dr. Greene office she was able to fit me in. I should get the results by tomorrow morning. My phone been going off and when I finally take a moment to check it, I have several text message from Anastasia. "Where are you? Phoebe going be upset." "Eta?" There's no way I be able to make it in time. Shit! Sorry had an emergency meeting tell phoebe I make it up to her. Send message. What am I suppose to say sorry Phoebe I had to do a DNA test to see if I have a spawn from my mental ex .

 **Grace Pov**

There's my angels. Both of you must of hit a growth spurt this week I think you have grown taller. Anastasia how is work?

 **Anastasia Pov**

Work been great busy,we got an author signed today that I think will bring some controversial but good stories. Is Christian here already?

 **Grace Pov**

Yes he is he went for a walk in the garden. He looked preoccupied but you know how he is ,wouldn't say much about anything.

 **Anastasia Pov**

I see Christian sitting on a bench in the garden. He's running his hand through his hair. Uh oh I know that look this can't be good. At the rate he's going he be bald soon.

 **Christian POV**

I just got an email from Welsh , Lelia moved around a lot after she finished her treatment. Boston,Carolinas,Ny she had almost no paper trail the only things that pop up is when she was place on psychiatric holds , which appeared to be several times thru out the years. Nothing in W2 so she must have gotten paid under the tables. There a copy of a birth certificate

 **Child- Hope Lelia Williams**

 **DOB - March 2, 2002**

 **Place of Birth- Boston Memorial Hospital**

 **Mother - Lelia Williams**

 **Father -Unknown**

There's minimal information of the child . It appeared she attended kindergarten in a public school where there was a report on possible neglect. She apparently was hungry and was caught taking food from the cafeteria home in her book bag . Also bruises visible , however as soon a a complaint was made Lelia fled the area no investigation was able to be made. Some hospital records show Hope had broken and fractures wrist,arm and ribs. Again before DCF will be able to investigate they vanished. I don't get it

Lelia had her issues but I didn't think she be able to harm a child.

 **Anastasia Pov**

As I'm walking up behind Christian he is reading something on his phone. I look down and one word catches my eye Lelia . OMG Christian what is it? Is she back? Has she threaten us? Christian just jumps up and looks at me .


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the review and interest in the story. To answer some of the questions. No Christian did not cheat on Anastasia , Hope is older than their kids . Bathtub? Yes I have seen and read how people will cut their wrist and sit in the tub often water overflows as the drift away. Yes I know the math is off and Lelia came around later but I fudge the years to fit with the story . Hope you like it.**

 ** _So to recap Ana has now walk up behind Christian and saw Lelia name on his phone as he was reading the update info from Welsh._**

 ** _Christian POV_**

 _Anastasia! Um Hello .. I lean into her to give her a kiss and she pulls away._

 ** _Anastasia Pov_**

 _Oh no Christian, you are going to tell me right now what going on ! You promised no more secrets. What going on with Lelia ? Why won't she leave us alone ?! Christian if you don't tell me everything now I swear we won't fuck for a month!_

 ** _Christian POV_**

 _Anastasia please let me handle this , there's no need to worry._

 _ **Anastasia Pov**_

 _Christian no ! We are a team, now tell me now or it be 2 months without sex._

 ** _Christian POV_**

 _Anastasia please!_ I tell you everything. Lelia she's dead, she killed herself.

 **Anastasia Pov**

Oh Christian that's terrible ! I'm sorry that after all these years she still never found peace with in her self.

 **Christian POV**

Anastasia your amazing but that's not all of it , it gets worse.

 **Anastasia Pov**

Christian really how can it get worse she's dead.

 **Christian POV**

I was notified by DCF Lelia had a 15 daughter . Lelia left a note saying she is mines. She was on the pill at least I thought , I don't even know for sure we are waiting on paternity test to come back tomorrow. Anastasia if she is mines we don't have to disrupt our lives I will make sure a good home takes her she was abused Anastasia. I owe her that much a good home and a college fund.

 **Anastasia Pov**

Christian every child deserves a father especially a daughter. If she is yours she will have a good home one with us. Let's go inside and enjoy dinner before Grace send out a search party. Oh and Christian Phoebe decided you would wear a pink shirt to the daddy daughter dance at the Mile High Club next month as part of you making up not making it to career day.

 **Christian Pov**

Thank you Anastasia for all your wisdom love and support. I don't know what I would have done with out you. Pink ?really I guess I have no choice in that matter.

 **Hope Pov**

The group home is not to bad I've stayed in worse places. It's warm and the mattress is a little bit better than mines I was able to get a top bunk that look out the window . It's not like I have a view It pretty much looks out onto the front of the house. I just sit in bed and sketch, I like to think I got my art skills from my mom , I loved her she had her demons but she was my mom. I can't sleep much when I do I always wake up from the nightmares ..it still hurts but my back is almost completely healed. The social worker told me the DNA test came back showing Christian Grey is my father. That is not news to me my mom always talked about Christian to me, she said he had chosen Anastasia and started a family. That we were nothing to him. I wonder if he will come for me? Who I'm kidding I'm nothing but a used stupid child. I can barely read , after I got caught taking food from the cafeteria when I was little my mom never put me back in school. Couldn't risk an investigation or is being found by them. I was home school which pretty much meant i watch tv an sketch or was with my mom. Or the times they found us I will be taught their ways.

 **Christian Pov**

We got the news that Hope is my daughter, I can't believe it Anastasia been amazing , we decided not to tell the kids until we come back from New York. I told Grace and Carrick the kids were going stay with them overnight and I didn't wanted to lie .. okay okay Anastasia didn't wanted to lie she said they will find out anyways when we come back with Hope.

We just landed in New York and we are going straight to meet with the social worker at the downtown office then we can pick up Hope at the group home.

 **Mr. Martinez DCF social worker**

Mr. Mrs. Grey please have a seat. I have some forms for you to sign and I would like to advise you of some things. First let me tell you about Hope she is a very quiet 15 year old and possibly has suffered some abuse as she does not like to be touch. She had discovered her mother in when she committed suicide and when she was brought in by Fire Rescue with her mother. They believe that she might have been a Jane Doe transported prior.

 **Christian POV**

What do you mean Jane Doe? What happen?

 **Mr. Martinez Pov**

They had responded to a female down in the alley way several blocks from The Williams residence . They discovered a girl naked and beaten she was unconscious. Upon arrival to the hospital the patient became conscious and when the nurses had step away for a moment to check on another patient. The girl left the hospital in just a hospital gown. Well Rescue believes that girl is Hope. However it's not for sure when we try to inquire if she had been assaulted she reply "No that wasn't her" we asked if she complained of an injuries and again she reply "No".

 **Anastasia Pov**

Omg Christian we should have Grace check her out in just in case. Maybe make an appointment with Flynn too. I look over at Christian and he hand are balled up into fist.

 **Christian POV**

Maybe it wasn't her but at the very least she should have been given a proper check up at the hospital. I go ahead and text Grace and Flynn. Now let's go pick her up. I want us to be able to have dinner we will be staying at The Waldorf tonight and leave first thing in the morning weather permitting. The snow is starting to fall pretty heavily.

 **Hope Pov**

I was told to gather my things . That my father is enroute, I don't have much a duffle bag with some clothes and misc items and a book bag with my sketch books. I see them pull up and exit their black Audi. They are walking up the house. I can already see how he loves her, he's holding her tight by the waist for her not to slip with all the ice and snow on the ground. I see her look up at the window and she sees me . I don't wave or smile I just look at her wandering what my mother always wandered. What does she have that we didn't.

 **Anastasia Pov**

I gasp .. a shiver goes down my spine. Christian look, look up there. She's the spitting image of Lelia but what appears to be Christian grey eyes. She's has this look of hurt and pain in her eyes. The same look I saw in Lelia eyes outside my job that day. I look at Christian and he's looks like he seen a ghost.

 **Christian POV**

I can't believe what I see. If I didn't know better I would say that was Lelia. The picture I saw in the Dcf file was old and her hair was picked up . God I have weird feeling almost like the calm before a storm. We enter the house and are quickly meet with the house manager. She advised that Hope is on her way down. That she was no trouble and mainly kept to herself since she's been here. Doesn't eat much or sleep much. Like that supposed to make me feel better. I wander when was the last time she had a proper meal. At which point Hope enters the room. She give a small smile that doesn't reach her eyes as she was introduced to us. Hello I'm Christian Grey and this is wife Anastasia.

 **Hope Pov**

Christian introduces himself and her to me and i reply. I know who you are . I've always known.

 **Christian POV**

I can not say the same.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope Pov**

I just stand there like I'm frozen in time. I'm not looking at him, I have pictures and magazine covers of him. I'm studying her ... every feature,I just can't help but feel ... and I'm suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when he speaks.

 **Christian POV**

I see how intensely Hope is looking at Anastasia, I wonder for a moment how much Lelia has told her. " _Ready? We have dinner reservations and then we will be staying the night at The Plaza . We will leave first thing in the morning weather permitting."_

 **Hope Pov**

I nod my head and we all head to the car it was an awkward quite ride to the restaurant.

We enter Anthony's a little Italian restaurant that's still nicer than anything I've been too. We sit in the rear corner table. I personally don't like being around crowds so the rear table suits me fine. But then a thought enters my mind of " _maybe he's ashamed to be seen with me ."_ I'm wearing a long sleeve black shirt under a grey hoodie, dark blue jeans and sneakers. I feel out of place, I don't belong.

 **Christian POV**

The waiter comes and I order for the table like usual. I look at Hope and she is just fidgeting with her fingers looking down. I look at Anastasia and she mouthing " _talk to her"._ So in a brilliant CEO moment I ask " _How you like the weather?"_

 **Hope Pov**

" _Okay, I guess"_ The food arrives at the table and I began to take a few bites. My mind going 100 miles a minute, I'm thinking how is this going work? I just don't fit in.I want my mom she should be here with me and with him.

 **Christian Pov**

" _Why don't you tell us something about your self."_ I want to ask her so many questions. Where they have been all these years? How did they get by financially? What happen with Lelia that made her take her life? What's the reason why she don't like to be touched? As much as I want to ask her , I can't, I don't want her to shut down if she does I may never get those answers.

 **Hope Pov**

 _"There not much to tell, um I like to sketch and do various types of art work,My mom taught me some, did you ever see any of her work ?"_

 **Christian POV**

" _Yes i did , she was talented."_ I can see Anastasia a bit uneasy but she's really trying to make Hope feel comfortable. I don't know what I do without Anastasia by my side I give her a reassuring smile.

 **Anastasia Pov**

I know Lelia was a trouble person but just hearing about her brings back a lot of emotions and memories.

 _"So Hope, have you always lived in New York?"_

 **Hope Pov**

 _"No, we moved around ."_

 ** _Anastasia Pov_**

 _"Where ?"_ Christian mentioned a few place but I just want her to open up and be comfortable with us.

 **Hope Pov**

I'm annoyed is this a trick question to see if I'm a liar ?

" _Why are you asking questions I'm sure you already know the answers too."_ I say as I'm giving her a glare.

 **Christian POV**

" _I won't tolerate you being short with Anastasia. She is just trying to get to know you, just like I am."_ I stated with a little more force than I probably should .

 ** _Anastasia Pov_**

 _" Christian it's okay, I think we are all exhausted, it's been a long day. Why don't we head to the hotel it's getting late."_

 ** _Christian Pov_**

 _"We leave once Hope finishes, Hope eat , you have barely touched you food."_

 ** _Hope Pov_**

 _"Im not hungry . Can we just leave already."_

 _ **Christian POV**_

 _"Fine, just this once."_

 ** _Anastasia Pov_**

Once we arrived at The Plaza I showed Hope to her room " I put some pjs on the bed and some toiletries in the bathroom. If you need anything let me know."

 **Hope Pov**

 _" I think I can manage."'_ I just want her to leave me alone. She is acting like she cares.

I take a quick shower and looked at the pj's Anastasia layed out on the bed. I toss them to the side and grabbed an old t shirt and sweatpants from my duffle bag instead,throwing them on and climb into bed. I fell fast asleep, I'm so tired the lack of sleep had really cought up with me.

 _Flashback "No! Please ! It hurts ! 1.2..sobs.. 3 ! I'm screaming. No! """_

 _ **Christian POV**_

Shit! I hear Hope screaming she having a nightmare . I get out of bed quickly waking Anastasia up as i move her out of my arms. We both go running into her room, I open the door and just seeing her stops me in my tracks. She had this look of pain and fear on her face as she flail her arms. Anastasia instinctively grabs her to wake her and then I hear a " _smack" ._ Hope had hit Anastasia on her face. " _Are you okay?!"_

 _ **Anastasia Pov**_

 _"Im okay Christian "_

 _My cheek stings and Hope jolt up her eyes searching the room for something..someone..I'm holding onto her arm.. "Hope you are safe, you had a nightmare."_ Trying to reassure her, I know it take Christian a few minutes to gather himself after a nightmare.

 **Hope Pov**

I had a nightmare,it felt so real. I jump up and See Anastasia and Christian in my room. I notice the redness on Anastasia face. " _Let go of me!! Don't ever touch me! It's not my fault , you should've left me alone!"_

 _ **Christian**_

" _Anastasia please go back to the room, I need to talk with Hope."_ Anastasia for once does not argue and leaves the room. I must have said that in my Dom voice as soon as Anastasia walks out and closed the door. I notice Hope scoots back on the bed holding onto to the covers she is looking down, She is scared of me. " _Hope I'm not going to hurt you, look at me ." She hesitated but slowly looks up._

 _"I have nightmares too,I don't fault you for hitting Anastasia that want not intentional. However your attitude towards her seems to be and that needs to change now. Why don't you tell me what the nightmare are about? "_

 **Hope Pov**

Christian eyes, his voice all of a sudden scare me. They soften once he starts to talk. I don't want to tell him about my nightmares so instead I flip it and ask "What are your nightmares about? "

 **Christian POV**

I take a breath " _I didn't have it easy ..."_ I tell Hope about my mom and the pimp and how I was with my mom too when she died. " _Hope the social worker had mentioned that the Rescue crew that transport your mom into the hospital . Believed that you might have been a patient they transported before , that you were attacked. "_

 **Hope Pov**

 _That wasn't me "_ I'm trying to hold back my tears "That wasn't me" I said it again maybe if I say it a thousand times I start to believe it too. That it didn't happen again.. there nothing I can do to change what happen. No one can help me .

 **Christian POV**

The tears and look in her eyes as she said that wasn't her , Now I'm sure someone had attack her... my daughter .

I feel enraged my fist are clinched. I see she is looking at me and started to breath rapidly. She's scared again, " _Hope, I promise you I'm never going hurt you. "_ Before I knew what I was doing , I grabbed her and was hugging her tight ."

 **Hope Pov**

For a moment I breath and I feel safe in his arms but

No, I can't tell him anything, he will know how used And worthless I'm , what if they find me again. " _Please I whimper let me go"_ I steady my voice " _I already told you twice and I'm saying it for the last time that wasn't me."_ I push away from his arms "Now please leave me alone "

 **Christian POV**

I know she not telling me the truth, I don't want to push her anymore. Flynn is definitely going have his hand full with Hope. " _Okay try to get some sleep ."_ I went back to my

Room to find Anastasia up waiting for me . " _Oh Anastasia, someone hurt her, she was the one Rescue transported. Why won't she talk to me ."_

 **Anastasia Pov**

I wrap my arms around Christian " _It's going take a while for her to trust . We just have to be patient. She's a lot like your Christian."_

 ** _Thanks for the reviews I'm trying to improve my writing to make it easier to read. Thanks for your interest ._**

 ** _Hope you all have a Happy Holiday._**


	5. Chap 5

**Hope Pov**

Of course I couldn't fall back to sleep I decided to take another shower and throw on my jeans and t-shirt. I be ready to go and put some distance away from New York. My time here wasn't all bad but the few good memories don't out weigh all the bad ones. I sit on the sofa and take out my sketch book and just start drawing away.

Before I knew it the sun is up and I hear a bedroom door open it's Anastasia and Christian .

 **Anastasia Pov**

" _Good morning Hope, your an early bird just like Christian."_

 **Hope Pov**

I give her a small smirk, since I see Christian looking at me. It obvious, I'm not an early bird. I'm a can't fucking sleep because my nightmares haunt me type. Why is she so happy in the morning!! I hate those types of people.

 **Anastasia Pov**

What are you drawing? I'll love to see some of your work?" I walk towards Hope, wishing to get a look of her sketch.

 **Hope Pov**

I look at my drawing it's a picture of bathtub with water overflowing. _Fuck my subconscious! I hold my sketch book tight to my chest. "No! I mean.." looking at Christian "My work is private it's like a journal." I quickly put my book in my book bag._

 **Christian POV**

 _"Okay, well we should be leaving."_ We board the private jet.

Hope picks a seat in the rear away from everyone I see her close her eyes as shortly after we take off, she looks exhausted. As soon as the pilot gives the okay were able to walk around, I moved to the conference area and start to go over the week schedule with Taylor and Sawyer. We are about to get ready to land. "Excuse me guys let me get Hope up so she can prepare for landing."

 **Sawyer Pov**

"Mr. Grey, wait watch." He motions towards Hope she put her chair in position as soon as the pilot made his announcement. "She hasn't been sleeping, she just had her eyes closed. She's trying to avoid interaction, Anastasia I think , I noticed when I walked pass her to go to the restroom."

 **Christian Pov**

I sigh, she has had her eyes closed for almost 4 hours talk about patience. " _Taylor, let Grace know I want her to meet us at The Hospital so she can give Hope a complete check up. I know something happen to her maybe Grace can gain her trust."_ She has a magical way with kids, she did with me. I take the seat next to Hope as we land .

" _Impressive you managed to stay still for almost 4 hours."_

 **Hope Pov**

 _" I was taught the importance of staying still."_ I look out the window as I remember.

 _Flash back - "Stay still Hope! Smack! "Yes mam!" "You need to remember your lesson so you can be ready for Sir."_

 **Christian Pov**

We arrived at The Hospital and I see my mom walking toward us " _Hope this is Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey your grandmother."_ Grace ushers us into a room.

 **Grace Pov**

 _Hope it's so nice to meet you, your such a beautiful girl."_ I see Hope looks to the floor when I compliment her she's insecure that's for sure. " _Hope I'm going give you a check up and take a little blood please change into this gown and I be back shortly."_

 **Hope Pov**

 _"Don't go, I'm not going change into anything, there no need for a check up I'm fine, nothing wrong with me."_

Christian giving me this glare but I'm not backing down.

 **Grace Pov**

I see Christian upset and before he can speak I diffuse the situation.

 _"Christian why don't you And Anastasia go ahead speak with Phoebe and Teddy there with Carrick, having lunch at The Mile High Club. It give me some time to get to know my granddaughter." Christian reluctantly agrees and exits the room._

 _" Now that we got rid of them why don't you let me give you a quick look, I compromise no changing into the gown and I do all the blood drawl myself."_

 **Hope Pov**

 _"I'm not changing and as long as you don't touch me. I guess I can manage"_

Grace looks at into my eyes and takes some blood she has the touch that for sure it didn't hurt. Grace looks at me and says she needs to ask me some questions. Great here we go and I thought we were getting along fine.

 **Grace Pov**

 _"Hope, Have you ever broken and bones ? Have you ever been hospitalized? Have you ever been abused or sexually assaulted? Are you sexually active?_

 **Hope Pov**

I holding back my anger " _Sure I broke some bones , I'm clumbsy never been hospitalized. If I'm sexually active? That none of your business. Can we go now!"_

 ** _Grace Pov_**

 _"Hope you didnt answer my question. Have your ever been abused or sexually assaulted? After you answer we can go so you can meet Teddy and Phoebe."_

 ** _Hope Pov_**

Wow like I'm going tell her my secrets. I look at her and they way she looking at me, I feel like she can read my mind " _No ones touched me. Can we leave now"?_

 ** _Grace Pov_**

Just looking at her eyes who is she trying to convince. " _Okay Hope lets go meet the family."_

 ** _Anastasia Pov_**

I see the kids are sitting with Carrick in a private dining room. We greet them and Christian and I tell them about Hope. Of course Phoebe not please as she sees Hope as competition now for her fathers love. " _Hope had a tuff time she just lost her mother so I want you guys to give her some space and kindness."_

 **Phoebe Pov**

 _" I just don't understand why she has to live with us, doesn't she have any other family members?"_

 **Hope Pov**

I hear this girl whining, she sounds so spoiled. " _If there was somewhere else, trust me I be there."_ I said this as I walk up behind what looks to be a mini Anastasia.

 **Christian POV**

 _"Enough , it's going take some time but we all have to be patient and learn to get along."_ We arrive home and I give Hope the tour of the house. She looks overwhelmed her bedroom is probably twice as big as her old apartment.

" _Hope tomorrow we are going see Dr. Flynn hes help me tremendously thru the years and I want you to have an open mind and talk with him."_ Im not sue if she tired or actually listening to me but Hope nods her head .

 **Hope Pov**

Im so exhausted, I look around the room and I can't believe how big it is I have a walk in closet with clothes,more clothes than I have ever own in my life . I'm nervous about talking to Flynn tomorrow. I fall asleep sketching in my book.

 _Flashback-_

" _No please mommy help me , no nooo"_

I wake up and I'm sweating it's 430 am I just lay in bed watching the clock tick until 8 am then I head downstairs.

 **Gail Pov**

 _Good morning Hope, what can I make you for breakfast?"_

 **Hope Pov**

 _Um just cereal I'm not a breakfast person."_

 ** _Christian POV_**

 _You need to eat more than cereal , we have to leave for our appointment in 45 minutes"_ I have emailed Flynn to advise him of all my concerns with Hope. If anyone can reach her it's him I owe a lot to Flynn.

 **Flynn Pov**

Wow looking at Hope brought me back in time she has such a striking resemblance to Lelia. " _Hope it's nice to meet you I'm Dr. Flynn please have a seat. We get into it rather quickly, tell me about your childhood how was that like.?"_

 ** _Hope Pov_**

 _My mom told me about Flynn how he held her for 72 hours once in a facility, that was the longest she was away from me I stayed with another sub while she was away that is how they found out about me ... Mam and Sir, she never blamed him and Anastasia for it. I look at Flynn with such anger and disgust_

 _"The great Dr. Flynn... My Mom hated you."_

 ** _Flynn Pov_**

I have to admit Hope caught me off guard ..I sit up a little straighter " _Lelia was a sick women, Hope I tried to help her_.

 _So tell me how was Lelia as a mom ? " Tell me about your childhood."_

 _ **Hope Pov**_

 _My mom.."._ I recall to myself...

I remember the good times where she would take me to the park and we will lay on blankets and draw.

I remember her trying to protect me. We will move in the middle of the night to try to hide from Mam. She said Mam wanted to train me to be a submissive. I was the daughter of Christian Grey and by my being a submissive it will be her greatest revenge. Mam whiled a power over my mom when she did find us my mom couldn't protect me, wouldn't protect me. She was broken so many times and in the end .. once Sir finally had his way with me ... She couldn't bare it the guilt I had become my mother a submissive all her pain,my pain and she ended her life.

"Tears _rolled down my face as I just stare at Flynn in silence"_ I opened my mouth and I whisper "She was amazing." To me I knew she did what she could for us to survive and live those happy moments we had .

 **Flynn Pov**

I see such a broken girl. She recalling memories I can almost see how her eyes changes from happiness and hope to despair and pain. " _Hope I'm going have Christian join us for the remaining part of this session."_

 **Christian Pov**

I can see Hope has been crying shit that was quick. I look over at Flynn and sit down next to Hope.

 **Flynn Pov**

 _Hope is there anything you want to ask Christian?"_

 ** _Hope Pov_**

 _My Mom she was your submissive. So was Anastasia?"_

 ** _Christian Pov_**

 _Yes Lelia was my submissive. Anastasia was not."_

 ** _Hope Pov_**

 _Did you love her ?"_

 ** _Christian Pov_**

 _No, I cared for her but did not love her"_

 ** _Hope Pov_**

 _If you knew about me would you have left Anastasia for me?"_

 ** _Christian Pov_**

I look at Flynn " _Hope I did not want kids and I was and still am madly in love with Anastasia, No i wouldn't have left her for Lelia or a baby." " I would have provided financial support._

 ** _Hope Pov_**

 _Flashback Mam Hope you mean nothing to him you are nothing just like your mother. The only use you have is to be a submissive now show Mam how you wait for Sir._

 _" I see ...I'm nothing to you."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for following me and for the reviews. I'm trying to make it easy to read. As for using betas to help with the writing, I can't even though a few family knows I'm writing a fanfiction they haven't read any of my story as I'm just writing for me , for fun to scratch something off my bucket list. I enjoy doing it and I enjoy reading all the fanfiction that others post. Thanks for the encouraging reviews. So to answer some questions yes unfortunately Lelia try to be a good mom but did help in training Hope to be a submissive. Of course you have to keep reading to see who's Mam and Sir .. but once a villain always a villain.**

 **Christian POV**

 _"Hope don't say that, I may have not wanted kids at one point of my life. I didn't think I could be a good father, I didn't think I deserved to be love or could love. But that's all change with the help of Anastasia,Flynn and my family. I still make lots of mistakes but I'm trying."_ I reach out and grab her hand " _Hope I want to be there for you, I want us to be close please please let me in."_

 **Hope Pov**

I just look at his grey eyes pleading with my grey eyes. I whisper " _Okay, I want to be try."_ We leave to have lunch and all of a sudden I hear a screech causing me to jump up

 **Mia Pov**

 _Omg!! Christian! Hope! this is perfect!! I just stop in to get a quick bite_ _and I'm headed to the mall,oh please please Hope you must come with me and let your favorite aunt spoil you."_

 **Christian POV**

 _"Mia your her only aunt and I don't think I want to subject Hope to your shopping for hours spree. I'm just going drop her off at home with Anastasia before I head back to the office to take care of a few things."_

 **Hope Pov**

Hmm home with Anastasia or shopping with Mia ? I already have enough clothes but I kinda like Mia so easy choice.

" _Actually I wouldn't mind going with Mia if that's okay. I really don't need anything but it be nice to hang out."_

 _ **Christian Pov**_

 _Okay just remember in 4 hours when you have a headache and your feet are killing you that I try to save you." "Mia here put everything on my card and take Sawyer with you"_

 **Mia Pov**

 _Ooh your going regret that when the bill comes in let's go Hope I'm so excited ahh."_

We hit the mall and start to shop until we drop. Hope is being such a trooper . " _Okay Hope in a few weeks we have the Coping together ball so you need a formal dresss try these on they go great with your eyes . Make sure to come out to show me how they look."_

 **Hope Pov**

Omg Christian wasn't joking when he's said Mia is a serial shopper but I have to admit I'm having a good time. Poor Sawyer he must be carrying a dozen bags, I like him he trys to crack jokes with me all the time. God he's aweful at it but I find him less intimidating then Taylor. Hope you need to try on some dresses. Yeah this is a big NO too sparkly, oh I like this one it's silver and has cap sleeves with a pleated bodice. I undress and began to step into the dress when all of a sudden Mia opens the curtain to hand me more dresses.

" _Mia !!!" What the hell!"_

 **MiaPop**

I can't believe what I'm seeing Hope back has several scars she has some long slashes and oh no I see some burns just like the ones Christian has on his chest. I just stand there and my tears just start to come down my face. " _Ohh Hope !_

 **Hope Pov**

I see the pitty in her face, no I don't want pitty. I quickly close the curtain and dress back in my jeans and t shirt. I open the curtain again and I just ran I felt the walls closing in and just started to run thru the mall.

I can faintly hear Mia and Sawyer calling my name as they ran after me I look back for a second and before I knew it I had ran into someone as I enter Nemians " _Sorry,I look back and No No it can't be she found me again.. I can't breath "_

 ** _Elena Pov_**

I have heard thru the grape vines that earlier in the week

Christian arrived back from New York. After Lelia death everything happen to quickly and we were not able to take Hope away. I knew it was a matter of time before I ran into them and I didn't have to wait long . " _Hope is that any way to great Mam?"_ I see one of the Grey henchman and sister closing in, " _Hope Mam will always find you and Sir can't wait to have you again."_ I smile as I walk away.

 ** _Hope Pov_**

I'm shaking all over, I can't I can't go thru that again.. I can't breath. Is he here too?? I begin to look around . I see Sawyer yes yes he bigger than Sir he can protect me . I literally turn and jump into his arms. as much as it burns when I feel his hands on my back I know I'm safe at least for now. " _P Please don't let them hurt me. I start to cry.."_

 ** _Sawyer Pov_**

Shit I don't know what happened in the fitting room but Hope ran out of the store. I drop all the bags and gave chase . I see her in front of Neimans she looks terrified , what is she looking at ?? I then catch a glimpse of Elena walking off shit that can never be good. All of a sudden Hope jumps in my arms crying.

" _I got you shhh let's get you home ."_

 _ **Mia Pov**_

 _Oh thank god , Hope please don't ever make me run I say huffing and puffing. I'm sorry I didn't mean to barge in-house back there. "_

Hope won't let Sawyer go so I go to bring the car around and call Christian.

 **Christian Pov**

Mia is calling me "What's the damage?"

 _Christian Hope she she.. "'Mia Calm down what's wrong with Hope?!"_ I walked In on her in the fitting rooms and she has scars all over her back and burns .

" _What No!! Mia bring her home now! Don't let her out of your sight ."_

Christian she ran off but Sawyer caught up to her she is inconsolable she won't let go of Sawyer . We are on are way . Who will do this to a little girl ? My tears start to flow.

 _I quickly race home just managing to beat them by a few minutes. Sawyer come out of the back seat and he's carring Hope like a baby in his arms her legs wrap tightly around him. "Hope it's me you okay your safe now.. " Much to my surprise she reaches for me to carry her which I do gladly._

 ** _Hope Pov_**

I reach for him and all I can utter is " _Sorry I'm nothing."_

Christian carry's me to my room I see Mia talking to Anastasia even she looks concerned. I feel broken again all the pain rushing back.

 **Christian Pov**

" _Hope I need you to show me please I need to see." Anastasia walk in and is holding onto me giving me strength I'm sure Mia has filled her in on what she saw._

 ** _Hope Pov_**

Now he see me for what I am...nothing.. I will show him my pain thats what he wants to see.. I quickly go into my bathroom undress and put on my bathrobe and braide my hair. I enter my room my eyes dark and cast down, I slip off my robe naked underneath only with my underwear on . I turn around and kneel facing away from him with my hands on my thighs and wait.

 **Anastasia Pov**

 _Omg Christian!" I see all the scars on Hope back and her kneeling I know what this means . Hope was a submissive ._

 ** _Christian Pov_**

 _No No!! Im screaming so loud I think hell can hear me ..Taylor and Sawyer had rushed upstairs and stopped at the door once they saw Hope. I quickly picked up her disgarded bathrobe and covered her . I started to rock her back and fourth trying to hush her cries . I soon realize those are my cries._

 ** _Hope Pov_**

I'm in my daddy's arms and I look up are Grey eyes meet. He's feeling every inch of my pain and I can feel his pain. " _I'm sorry, I try to be a good submissive." My eyes vacant._

 ** _Christian Pov_**

I take a deep breath I don't want to unleash my anger on Hope she been thru enough but I need her to really hear what I'm about to say .. I used my Dom voice " _Hope you are my daughter and not now or ever will be a submissive " "I'm sorry I should have been there I should have protected you."_ I lay her in bed and tuck her in " _Rest baby we talk some more tomorrow."_ I leave her door a crack open.

 **Sawyer Pov**

 _"Mr. Grey there's something else I need to tell you, just before I got to Hope I saw Elena walking away. Hope was terrified I think she is involved."_

 ** _Christian Pov_**

 _Anastasia please I need you to look after her. Mia please pick up the kids from school and take them back to your place for the night. Sawyer find me Elena! "_


	7. Chapter 7

**Christian POV**

I'm pacing up and down my office, just going over everything in my mind.

Hope,submissive, Elena,Hope,submissive,Elena! Fuck! Fuck, I threw my glass of whisky against the wall. I'm going fucking kill Elena! Hope was to mentally spent to go into detail I need to schedule another appointment with Flynn we need to know in depth what occurred over the years and I want to know exactly what Elena has done.

 **Taylor Pov**

I walked into the bosses office with Sawyer. " _Mr. Grey , Elena gone ...for now she took a flight to London. I called in some favors their will be eyes on her the moment she lands we will know where she going and who she is in contact with ."_

 ** _Christian POV_**

 _Thank you, I want Welsh to access her computers see if there is anything. I want a CPO assigned to Hope at all times." Flynn is coming here in the morning hopefully we get more information from Hope."_

I go back upstairs and I find Anastasia sleeping in a chair next to Hope . I scooped her up and take her back to our bed and sleep finds me quick.

 **Hope Pov**

Flashback- Mommy No..No I'm sorry!

I wake up sweating, I can't sleep I normally will just sketch in my room but I walk out of my room and I find myself standing in front of Christian and Anastasia room.

I quitely open the door they are both wrapped up in each other's arms.

 _Flashback- Tell me the story again mommy. He never lets no one sleep with him but he lets her...they sleep wrap in each other's arms. I wished it was me ..what does she have I wonder ..._

I sit quietly in the corner of their room and start to sketch them,instead of Anastasia wrap in his arms I sketch my mom it brings a smile to my face.

 **Christian Pov**

 **Later that morning...**

 **Flynn Pov**

How did you feel when you saw Hope kneeling?

 _I felt... a lot of rage against Lelia , Elena and myself I didn't protect her and at the same time I was disgusted with myself at one point I whipped women those women are someone's daughter - Christian_

 _Yes but those women concented. I'm going bring in Hope and we have a group discussion see if we can get some questions answer. Let's have Hope join us - Flynn_

 ** _Hope Pov_**

I didn't realize Anastasia was going be in here too...normally it's just me and Christian. " _So what you want to know ?"_

"Hope, when did you meet Elena?"- Christian

" _I knew her all my life my mom told me that she ended her contract with you because she found out she was pregnant and well she knew you didn't want more . When I was a year or two she went back to talk to you she thought you changed she saw you in the papers with her ... but things I guess went south you didn't want my mom. So the great Doctor over here Baker Acted her and placed her on a 72 hrs hold. She had left me with a friend another submissive I don't remember her name well she called Elena and the cat was out of the bag. She use to come see us a few times a year and as I got older she visit more frequently._

"What did Elena did to you?"- Christian

" _Mam I mean Elena use to give me lessons you know how to be a ... she will hit me if I messed up." I can see Christian face turning red._

Was that you Fire Rescue found ?" - Flynn

" _I hesitated but I look at Christian eyes and I can't lie again I whisper Yes."_

 _"Aggg" I start to pace the room until Flynn directs me to calm down and sit down.- Christian_

 _" So you were sexually assaulted? - Flynn_

 _" I look down at my hands and I can feel him and smell him again.. "Yes.. I had been with you know Sir"_

I'm seeing red !! I find my self just grunting and running my hand thru my hair." -Christian

" Where was Lelia when all this was going on ?? Why didn't she..."-Anastasia

Flashback—"Hope you don't look at Sir! Have you not taught her anything Lelia !- Elena

"It's time she learns there's consequences for her actions, Hope go to my room" -Sir

"No please I failed in teaching her punish me!- Lelia

" She can watch and she will learn.. I can hear the smack of the canes on her back.. it's all my fault .. Mommy No!!"

-end of flashback

I quickly get up and start to yell at Anastasia

" _Why didn't she what?? My mom did what she can! You you don't know!!! You don't have the right to say something about my mom! If you weren't .. she .. .."_ I blackout out ..

Hope I catch her before she hit the floor, Hope can you hear me! I lay her on the sofa." - Christian

"Here's a pillow for her head."- Anastasia

"She's fine! I think you done enough Anastasia" I realize as soon as it came out of my mouth that I shouldn't have said that.- Christian

"Wow ! Really Christian!" - Anastasia

"Anastasia I'm sorry I didn't mean to...I just been overwhelmed with all that happen the last 24 hrs.- Christian

 **Flynn Pov**

Hope starting to come around. "Christian, Anastasia ..."

"Hope you fainted, your okay and safe nod you head if you understand. Good I'm going Sir you up slowly."

"Okay Hope we just want to talk for a few more minutes. You feel up to that?"

 **Hope Pov**

No I'm done talking I have nothing else to say." I can't believe I fainted. I'm just so exhausted from the lack of sleep and I saw red when Anastasia try to blame my mom.

 **Christian POV**

Hope just answer me this who is Sir please ?" I'm pleading with her I need to know I need to protect her and I know once I find out he's dead. My fist are clinch so tight my knuckles are white.

 **Hope Pov**

I look in his grey eyes and I see he will kill him.. I can't let nothing happen to Christian. I only know what my mom told me about him . I only know he always will chose her and his kids over me .. that I'm nothing .. but I can't explain the love I feel for him and I can't risk anything happening to him. " _I don't know his name and I never seen his face."_

 _ **Christian Pov**_

"Hope you know ! Those marks on your back tell me other wise . Tell me!"

—Flashback

" _It hurt so bad I can feel him inside me, I can smell the alcohol on his breath as he moans. My eyes shut so tight praying it be over soon. I open them and look up at him on top of me ."_

 _" You know better than to look at me. Now you will be punish and your mom is not here to save you this time.- Sir_

 **Hope Pov**

He can't know .. " _No I didn't see his face!" You weren't there when he rape and beat me . So don't tell me what I did or did not see!_ I can see the hurt in his eyes but I need to protect him from Sir better I hurt him then he does.

I get up and walk to my room when I hear him say

 **Christian Pov**

Your right, I wasn't there. I'm sorry." She stops for a second and kept walking to her room.

" What do we do now Flynn ?

 **Flynn Pov**

Be patient give her time. She needs to feel safe and loved. She needs to have a routine a normal teenager life. When Is she starting school?

 **Anastasia Pov**

She starts school Monday it's a K-12 private school so small classes and she at least have Phoebe and Teddy there too. I signed her up for art as her elective I think that will be good. I'm concern she told us she was home schooled and hasn't really interacted with other kids her age."

 **Flynn Pov**

Well it May take her time to adjust but interacting with her peers will be good for her, I will like to see her at the end of next week."


	8. Chapter 8

**Phoebe Pov**

This week sucked it was all about Hope.

Teddy and me spend most of it at Mia's or Elliot's house. Of course Teddy didn't mind hanging out with Elliot they played played basketball every night and stayed up late watch funny YouTube videos. I like hanging with Mia and Kate but nothing beats being home in my comforts with Mom and Dad. We just arrived at grandmas for our Sunday. " _Hey grandma I got a part in the school_

 _Play."_ I'm really excited about it.

 **Teddy Pov**

 _Natural Drama Queen"_ I blurt out. Hope is sitting next to me and for the first time I see her laugh. Phoebe is giving me a glare. I start to doodle on my napkin a crown with the letter P on it and pass it to Hope. She quickly add Phoebes face under the crown and pass back the napkin. I'm amazed how good of an artist she is I can't help to laugh at the rolling eye expression she drew on Phoebe face.

 **Hope Pov**

Teddy's been really nice to me. Phoebe still being a spoiled bitch to me. I'm too nervous to eat much, tomorrow will be my first day at school.

 **Carrick Pov**

 _Phoebe here is in Ap English Literature and Teddy is a Math wiz and has several AP classes." Carrick brags ."What your best subject?"_

 **Hope Pov**

 _Sure I'm looking forward to school, Im good at art class."_ I see a slight disappointing look on his face.

 _I don't know how this is going to work, I can't be touched and barely read and now I have to deal with a bunch of spoiled rich kids and try to compete with Phoebe's and Teddy's academic achievements._

 **School day**

 **Christian Pov**

I'm taking the kids to school today normally Sawyer will drop them off but I wanted see them off. " _Hope you look beautiful in your school uniform."_ I see Phoebe giving Hope the evil eye. " _Phoebe.. I give her a look , your beautiful too." "Hope here's your schedule, Sawyer will pick you up in the front of the school at 4pm have a nice day._

 ** _Hope Pov_**

Great I look at the schedule at I can barley understand it.

Sociology - Brown- Jeff Bld 215. " _Teddy's can you show me where this class is?_

 ** _Teddy Pov_**

"Sure it's Sociology you have Mr. Brown in the Jefferson Bld room 215 it's not to far from my class. When the next bell rings Phoebe can show you to your next class English Literature with Mrs.Smith she is a good teacher but very strict.

 **Hope Pov**

I make it to sociology class and thankfully I take an empty seat in the back of the class. I try to keep up with the class as the review their latest assignments but I have not clue what the hell they are talking about. But hey I learn you got to fake it until you make it. After the bell rings I wait outside my class for Phoebe but she's a no show, what a bitch. I start to wonder around and get directions and finally make it to class late. " _Excuse me I'm New my name is Hope Williams."_

 ** _Smith Pov_**

 _Welcome to the class Ms. Williams but you are 15 minutes late. This will be your only warning since your new please take a seat."_

 _ **Hope Pov**_

Wow Teddy want kidding when he said she strick. I sit down and open my book and try to follow along. I look out th window and it's raining pretty hard.

 _Flashback-_

 _Mommy I don't want to practice staying still can we just go play in the rain like we used too._

 _ **Smith Pov**_

 _Hope,Hope !" The class is in here not out there why don't you read the next chapter._

 ** _Hope Pov_**

I start to try to read ." Rrrr oo mmm ee oo , _I'm sorry I left my glasses at home today so I can't see the words that clearly."_ I'm hoping she satisfied with that answer I hear in the backyard some girls gossiping _" **no wonder they haven't change her last name to Grey she won't embarrass them she always be a Williams."**_

I quickly ran out of the classroom. I have tears coming down, they were right I'm not a Grey with advance classes. I'm a Williams a no body. I ran as quick as I can leaving the school grounds. I found a park and finally collapsing on the ground under a tree.

 **Christian Pov**

 _What do you mean my daughter left school?!! I'm on my way ." " Sawyer track Hope phone I need her location now"_

I call Anastasia and let her know what happen, she is meeting me at the school. " _Great ! Where did you find her? Okay yes take her back to school I'm on my way."_

Once I arrived Anastasia,Hope, Mrs.Smith and Mr. Jackson the principal was all waiting in the office.

" _What happen?"_

 ** _Mrs. Smith_**

Well let start off with Hope was late to class and then decided to daydream when she was ask to participate she couldn't. " May I ask how bad is her eye sight?"

 **Christian Pov**

 _Hope has perfect eye sight, what at euphoria talking about."_

 ** _Mrs. Smith_**

Okay I'm that case here the Lunch Menu " _Hope read this for us please."_

 ** _Hope Pov_**

 _Okay I say trying to not cry .. Vve gggg t a n"_

I don't know the word, I say as I hang my head low feeling so ashamed.

 **Mrs. Smith Pov**

The word is Vegetarian Burger, Your Dwight going be 16 soon and can not read. She doesn't belong here .

 **Anastasia Pov**

 _You can wipe that smug look off your face She you didn't discover the cure for cancer. Our daughter may need tutors but what she can use is compassion and encouragement."_

 ** _Christian Pov_**

I'm in awe of Anastasia " _I contributed enough money to this school to have teacher like you here."_ I look at the Principal. " _Come Hope we are going home."_

 ** _Anastasia Pov_**

 _We are in the car on the way home . "Why didn't you tell us you couldn't read?"_

 ** _Hope Pov_**

 _I can read a few words anyhow It's not something I want to talk about. I don't want to go back there I just want to be home schooled."_

 **Anastasia Pov**

 _Okay, well it's nothing to be ashamed of . I'm going personally take a leave of absence from work and tutor you."_

 **Hope Pov**

Great my life just gets better I sigh. I hear Taylor tell Christian that there's a file on his desk to review

 **Christian Pov**

 _I have an ally with Claude to work out I look at the file after dinner."_

 _ **Hope Pov**_

I want to sketch a little before lunch but I needed to sharpen my pencils. I go into Christian office and I see a folder that mark Elena London Pictures. I opened the file and there's over a dozen of her shopping, eating going in and out of clubs with various people and then the last one it's her with omg Sir. I grabbed the picture and hide it in my shirt . I ran out of his office so fast and up to my room to hide the picture.

 **Christian Pov**

After dinner I go in my office and look over the file Taylor left. My curiosity is peak when I sw Hope sketch book on my desk. I look threw it and she is so talented I think and maybe a little unhinged. I see some sketches of hand placed on thighs a standard submissive poses, playroom designs, Sketches of bathtubs with water and the final one me in bed holding Lelia.

" _Flynn I think we have a problem you may need to reserve a room for treatment."_

 _ **Hope you had a good New Year.**_

 _ **Any suggestions on who you think Sir going be??**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Anastasia Pov**

"Christian you need to lower your voice your going to wake up the kids. Try to calm down, Flynn is coming tomorrow and I'm sure he be able to help Hope."

 **Christian Pov**

Anastasia for fuck sake look at her drawings between that and all the abuse .. shit she still hasn't open up and told us everything. Now with school, you putting your work on hold. Plus Phoebe do you see how they can't stand each other. I mean Elliott and me fight but we have a bond, I don't think those two will ever get along. On top of everything we lost Elena how I'm I suppose to protect her if she don't talk to me .I just don't know what to do anymore. Maybe she more like Lelia than I wanted to believe.

 **Hope Pov**

I was standing outside their door when I heard him say that .. I'm like my mom.. As much as I loved her for trying to protect me and teaching me how to draw. She had her issues.

 _Flashback-_

 _" You are just like your mom ! All you be is no one . Smack ! Just a submissive!- Elena "_

 _End of flashback_

The next day we are at Flynn office and I just have a bad feeling everyone seems to be walking on egg shells around me today. Christian hands Flynn my sketchbook " _What, Your took my book?!"_

 **Flynn Pov**

 _"Hope you know what I have here do you want to explain these sketches."_ As he is spreading them out on his table.

 **Hope Pov**

 _"Do I want to explain? No ! This is a violation of my privacy it's like reading someone diary."_ I can see I have no choice and my eyes fill with sadness as I look at them reliving it all . " _These are from my lessons where to place my hands, the playrooms are the ones I have seen"_ I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding in " _The_ _last one well my mother told me a story how she watched Anastasia and Christian sleeping and how she always wonder. So I just thought it was nice to draw her."_ I look at Christian trying to gage his response but he's hard to read.

 ** _Flynn Pov_**

 _"Hope you have been thru a lot and there's still a lot of your childhood we haven't talked about. In addition to the loss of your mother I think you may be depressed. Your mother committed suicide, do you have any of those feelings or thoughts?"_

 ** _Hope Pov_**

 _Do I think about it? Sure after what I've been thru, if the pain and memories can just stop and go away._ _I'm just not as brave as my mom to do actually do it."_

 ** _Flynn Pov_**

 _" I see that's concerning,some will say that your mom committing suicide was a cowardly act not brave like you think. I think there's a lot we need to discuss and work on and because of all my concerns and your parents concerns I'm going hold you for a period of at least 72 hrs."_

 ** _Hope Pov_**

 _What !! "_ I look at Christian ! " _Im not crazy! I thought you .. care!_ Suddenly two security guards had enter the room and grabbed me. " _No No let go of me !! Daddy! Daddy please I say crying! It hurts!"_ I get taken out of the office.

 **Christian Pov**

My heart is breaking! She calling me daddy! What have I done. Maybe I was too quick in making this decision in calling Flynn instead of trying to talk with her.

 _"Hope please ! Flynn they are hurting her maybe we are going about this the wrong way I say running my hand thru my hair."_

 ** _Flynn Pov_**

 _Christian I'm sorry that's not your decision anymore I heard more than enough to be concern for her safety. This is for her own good and she see that eventually. I keep you updated on her progress."_

One of the security guards burst back into the room bleeding from his forearm. Dr sorry but she fled . She bite me and kick the other guard in the groin he's on the floor outside.

 **Christian Pov**

 _We need to find her ! She doesn't have anything on her no phone or wallet. Now she thinks ..oh god she think we want to put her away. What have you done! "_ I yell at Flynn taking out my rage on him. I look at Anastasia " _What have I done.!!"_

 _ **Anastasia Pov**_

 _We will find her Christian and we will talk to her and make her understand."_

 _ **Hope Pov**_

I ran as fast as I could away from that office .. away from them. How can they want to put me away. I didn't want to admit but I was starting to feel safe with them with him and he betrayed me. The rain was starting to come down hard and I had to find shelter. I duck into a church I be safe here for now.

 **Taylor Pov**

 _Mr. Grey sorry it still unknown where Hope is however I have another update for you. Elena is on a plane back to Seattle. We have eyes on her as soon as she arrives."_

 ** _Any suggestions? Hope you guys enjoyed_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Days later ..._

 ** _Phoebe POV_**

Dad looks like he hasn't slept in days. I personally think she did us all a favor, I hope thing will go back to normal soon. " _Daddy don't forget my play starts at 7 you got to get there early so you can get good seats."_ He barley offers a hmm. I'm so annoyed with his disinterest I find myself slamming my hand on the table and start to yell. " _Dad are you listening to me ! I'm your daughter and I would like my father back!"_

 ** _Christian POV_**

 _Phoebe Grace Grey ! You do not speak with me in that tone, your not old enough that I won't think twice to take you over my knee."_ I look at those big blue eyes she got from Anastasia filling with tears and grab her and pull into a hug. " _I'm sorry trying to get Hope acclimated over these past few weeks i guess I didn't do week in managing my time for your brother or you. I'm looking forward to the play I'm sure your going be the star of the show."_

 _ **Phoebe POV**_

 _Im sorry daddy I just miss you."_ I start to walk away and notice how he just looks out the window towards the front like he's waiting for her to show up. " _Daddy I hope you find her soon."_ I see a small smile come across his face.

 **Hope Pov**

It's been four days since I ran off. I've been living on the streets I'm cold and wet from all the rain. I have only had half a discard piece of bagel someone left behind on a table. The hunger don't bother me much I'm use to being hungry we never had much food growing up. I just don't know what to do if I go back he put me away, maybe it won't be so bad . No no I see how my mom was when she left those places on so many drugs she was like a zombie. Maybe I should just go see her Mam after all I'm nothing.

 **Taylor Pov**

 _Mr. Grey just wanted to give you an update. We have been canvassing the downtown area. We picked her up on some cameras. We are getting close, Sir I have to ask when we find her do we take her to the Impatient Facility and notify Flynn?"_

 ** _Christian Pov_**

 _No I can see that was a mistake now if my mother would have done that to me when she first got me I think I would have been lost forever. You bring her home Taylor._

 ** _Anastasia Pov_**

 **Everyone came to see Phoebes show she was amazing I think Christian almost had a heart attack when a boy she obviously like gave her roses at the end of play. We all decided to have dinner to celebrate. " _Phoebe you were so good."_ We are pulling up to Phoebe favorite sushi restaurant when I observe Elena and a man that looks a little familiar getting into a vehicle leaving the restaurant across the street. I motion to Christian and he points out a black suv that tailing them not to far behind.**

 **Christian Pov**

I whisper into Anastasia ear let's not ruin the night and go celebrate Phoebe. I think to myself I need to get an update on Elena to see what she's been up too later tonight.

 **Hope Pov**

I was able to find Elena address in the yellow pages after all the technology we have I can't believe we still have these. I'm standing in front of her door and decide this is my life now mentally trying to prepare for this life. I hesitated but rang the door bell, no answer it looks like she not home.

All of a sudden I feel a hand cover my mouth and I'm pick up and pulled quickly behind a large tree and bushes..I'm squirming trying to get out of this hold.

 **Sawyer Pov**

Reynolds been tailing Elena and I'm going to relive him so he can take lunch and a bathroom break as I pass Elena house to park up the street I see a figure standing at her door. Oh shit it's Hope ! I quickly park and start running back when Reynolds radios me that they are turning on th block. I had just enough time to grab her giving her no time to get away and cover her mouth so no one will hear her.

" _Shhh it's me Sawyer I whisper in her ear be quiet and don't move. Nod if you understand."_ She nods " _Good girl don't move ."_ I can feel her tense since I'm still holding onto her but she complys.

 **Hope Pov**

I see headlight pull into the driveway and her Elena voice. I start to shake I don't know why I was being so stupid in coming here after all she did to me. Than I hear him before I see him, once my eyes find him I find myself holding onto Sawyer arm that still wrap around me. Before I knew it I had just pee all over myself and on Sawyer to scared to be embarrassed at the moment. They enter the residence and Sawyer pulls my arm to run with him but I'm like a statue and can't move . He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and doubles back to his vehicle.

 **Sawyer Pov**

I feel something warm and wet on my pant legs and I realize Hope had just pee on herself. She is pale and looks terrified I couldn't get a good look at the man with Elena but I'm certain this is the man that must of hurt her and as much as I want to go up to him and kill him I needed to get her out of there to safety . I had to carry her back to the SUV. I pulled her close to me keeping one arm over her as protection. " _Hope your safe now, are you listening your safe. Look your dad not going put you the looney bin okay! Okay! I promise everything will be okay!_ I feel like I'm talking to myself she just sits there pale. I grab my phone and call Taylor " _Hey I'm on my way and I got Hope , she doesn't look to good . Eta 5"_

 _ **Christian Pov**_

We had arrived home and getting ready for bed when Taylor knock on my door. " _Mr. Grey Sawyer has Hope they are pulling up now ."_ Anastasia and myself are running down the stairs when Sawyer comes in carrying her so she looks so small she has easily lost 4-6 pounds she's dirty and pale looking terrified. " _Hope Hope thank god!"_ I grabbed her from Sawyer arms and she hides her head in my chest and starts to cry. " _Please don't send me away"_

She whispers "I won't I'm so sorry I just didn't know how to help you but your safe now". I find myself rubbing her back and kissing her head and she doesn't flinch. " _He's here he hurt me again"_ I looked at Sawyer and he obviously wants to talk in private. "I won't let no one hurt you ever again I promise ." I can smell the urine and she looks exhausted after several days on the street.

 **Anastasia Pov**

" _Hope why don't I help you upstairs so you can take a bath I'm sure that we'll help"_

 _She nods and to my surprise takes my hand as we walk up the stairs. I take her into the bathroom and start to run the bath putting plenty of jasmine oils. She looks at the bubbles and says " my mom sometimes will take me a bath jasmine was her favorite but we couldn't afford it all the time "_

I can see her just staring at the bubbles reliving the memory probably one of the few she has of her childhood. I start to remove her clothes and guide her into the tub. " _I'm not your mother Hope but I love you like if you were my daughter." I_

start to wash her and she has a sweet smile they comes across her face. I move her hair to the side exposing her back and I hear a gasp.

 **Phoebe POV**

I had been in my room when I heard all the commotion. I went to look for my mom and see Hope door open and can hear the bath tub running and my mom talking. When I enter I saw all the scars on Hope back and I couldn't believe it I gasp. My mother looking at me and Hope looking down ." _Let me wash your hair, you have beautiful hair"._ I start to wash and condition her hair gently.

 **Christian Pov**

Sawyer informs us of all that occurred. I can't believe she pee on herself and him I can't imagine how frightened she was I need her to talk to me I need to know who this guy is so I can kill him for hurting my daughter. Anastasia comes downstairs " _How is she ?"_

She shaken up but she allowed Phoebe and myself to bath her I'm going make her something to eat. Phoebe sitting with her now.

I'm happy to hear that she allowing everyone to help her " _progress"_ I go upstairs and find phoebe brushing Hope hair. " Thank you Phoebe I give her a kiss on the head why don't you go to bed I need to talk to Hope." I start to brush her hair and dry it.

"Hope I need to protect you can you please help me. I kiss her on the head I love you please talk to me."

She gets up and opens a drawer underneath some clothing she pulls out a picture. " _Sir he hurt me he rape me."_ She hands me the picture and when I look it's Elena with Paul Clayton.

 **So what do you think?? I didn't want to go with the obvious Jack/Lincoln/Jose . Now it's game time how will everything unfold.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews. Yes "Sir" is Paul Clayton from the hardware store. The kids ages Hope is turning 16, Teddy is 13 and Phoebe is 12. Thanks for your patience with my writing skills i like to think I'm improving and will be re reading it a few times before I post but excuse me for any errors. Enjoy**

 **Hope Pov**

 _Daddy can you stay with me until I fall asleep."_ He nods and I drift into a peaceful somber I can't remember the last time I felt so at ease.

 **Christian POV**

As soon as Hope falls asleep I quietly sneak out of her room and go downstairs. " _Taylor, Sawyer my office now. It's Paul Clayton I hand them the picture. I want to know everything he been doing the last 15 years and I want him followed get Welsh on it now too."_ I'm going kill him.

Even though Hope was home and everyone was safe I had a hard time sleeping my own nightmares that I rarely had anymore were back tonight. I found myself playing the piano until the sun came up.

 **Taylor Pov**

 _Mr. Grey I got an update.. it appears Elena meet Paul at a business seminar shortly after that he has a lot of investors showed interest in the hardware store . Investors linked to Elena, he open a over 24 more store across the country his business is doing very well. Welsh followed his money and got into his computer . Paul has memberships at several Dom clubs here and in London." I cleared my throat " Sir theres pictures hundreds of young girls in his play room. Some role play school girls that Welsh can eliminate but the majority minors and there's pictures of Hope. Sir Welsh can turn these over to the FBI and he can be picked up today."_

 _ **Christian Pov**_

 **" Taylor I want him dead !" I see Anastasia and Hope standing at the door .**

"No ! I won't risk having you in jail ."-Anastasia

" Daddy I need you ! You can't leave me now!" In that instant Hope runs over and hugs me tight.

 _" Okay . Have Welsh send the information to FBI and have him delete Hope's pictures."_

 **Channel 7 News breaking story .. Business man Paul Clayton of Clayton Hardware chains was taking into Police custody after hundreds of images of child porn were located on his computer the investigation is still ongoing. In connection to the investigation Elena Lincoln was also taken into custody. Here is Mr. Clayton being transported from Police headquarters to FBI.**

 **Christian Pov**

We are all gathered in the family room watching the news. Hope is sitting next to Phoebe and Teddy, I found phoebe napping with Hope earlier today. I have a Anastasia in my arms and Taylor and myself are having a drink .

 **Channel 7 News this is Maggie Turner for " Omg shots fired shots fired ! Everyone down . _The camera pointing to the ground and you can hear screaming and chaos in the background. The camera feed cuts back to the News room ._ This is John Thomas it appears a sniper has shot Paul Clayton we are getting updates that he is confirm dead a shot to the head and another to the chest. With all those innocent victims I'm sure someone wanted him dead and that be a needle in haystack for police to figure it. This is John Thomas for channel 7 News.**

The kids look and Anastasia looks at me and I shake my head I look at Taylor and he shakes his head no. " _Okay I think it's time you guys go wash up for bed."_ Once everyone leave the room I ask " Taylor where's Sawyer ? "

" _Mr. Grey Sawyer asked for the weekend off to go hunting."- T_

 _" Taylor I'm not stupid that was one hell of a shot and Sawyer is a sniper top of his class."-C_

Mr. Grey I know but I don't have any knowledge of what just happen he asked last night for the time and since Reynolds was going be available for coverage I approve it he should be back tomorrow morning."

 **Christian Pov**

The next morning I find Sawyer having coffee in the kitchen. " _Sawyer, did you missed the news Paul was shot and killed while being transported. "-_ I look at his face to gage his response and nothing he takes a sip of his coffee.

" _How was your hunting trip?"- C_

Sawyer puts down his cup. " The trip was good Mr. Grey I got a wild boar ." Sawyer begins to walk away and stops and looks back " and Mr. Grey I never miss." I look into his eyes and I know what he's done. " _Thank you Sawyer ."_

 _ **Well I hope you guys enjoy it! I didn't want to drag it out and I have ideas for a new story unrelated to this one .**_

 _ **It's been fun.**_


End file.
